BiPolar
by YoshiPox
Summary: This is a ScotUK story that I would say is PG-13. It is a yaoi: boyXboy for those who don't know. Don't read if you don't like. Enjoy!
1. Tell Me Your Mine

England's heart almost stopped as he raised the rifle and adjusted the scope. Fear gripped his entire body, causing his hands to shake violently. The bullets were loaded and the safety was disarmed.

"Please… Scottie… Don't make me shoot you…" He shouted into the forest, "B… Because I will."

"Ye don't have th' guts." The Scotsman's rough voice replied from somewhere nearby. England trembled, remembering his bloodied uniform and the pain of war.

"Just go home… Please. Leave me alone." England tried to keep his voice from cracking. He could feel the tears well up, blurring his vision.

"Come now, Arthur… What would the fun be in that?" Hearing shuffling to his right England swung the barrel and his finger pulled the trigger. The shot knocked him down, the hot casting of the bullet landing to his side. Pulling himself up, he stared blankly at the tree he had scarred.

"You missed." A gloved hand wrapped itself around England's mouth and an arm looped around his waist. Dropping the gun, England instantly tore at his mouth, trying to scream. With a husky laugh, Scotland lifted England off the ground.

"How pitiful you are… Weak." Scotland softly stroked England's cheek with his thumb causing him to whimper helplessly, "What's the matter, Arthur?" Tears rolled freely down England's face, wetting Scotland's dark glove. He attempted to struggle but Scotland squeezed his stomach tighter and chuckled.

"Ye are not escaping me again… Ye English bastard." Scotland removed the hand over England's mouth and wrapped it around his throat.

"L… Let me go…" England choked through sobs, his hands desperately trying to loosen Scotland's grip. Scotland lowered his face next to England's ear.

"I'm going to make ye suffer, ye little brat and ye can't stop me." Suddenly, he tightened his grasp around England's bare neck.

"N… No, please! Please, Scottie…" England's sight began to go black and his lip trembled, "P… Please… St…" His eyes slowly closed and his body relaxed.

…..

Gasping, England abruptly shot up. Blinking, he realized he was home in bed.

"… Another dream?" He wondered aloud, rubbing his neck, not noticing the faded bruises. Relief washed over him and he sighed. A knock on the door startled him.

"Wh… Who is it?" He asked timidly, hugging a stray pillow to comfort himself. The door opened, revealing his tall redheaded brother.

"Just me." Scotland stated blandly, scanning England momentarily before losing interest.

"Oh… Well what do you need?" England laid the pillow down and threw his covers off.

"I 'eard ye scream…" Scotland returned his gaze to his significantly smaller brother, this time seeming a bit puzzled.

"I… I'm fine." England self-consciously slid out of bed and wandered to his dresser. He could feel Scotland's penetrating gaze on his back and it made him extremely uncomfortable. Retrieving a pair of pants and a pair of socks, England turned back to the redhead.

"What?" It was beginning to bother him greatly that Scotland continued to linger in his room.

"Oh, nothing 'Mighty British Empire.'" Scotland rolled his emerald eyes and laughed.

"Then do you mind?" England pointed to the open door, "I need to get dressed."

"Fine, fine, I'm leavin'." Scotland strode out of the room smiling. Closing the door, England frowned.

"Why is he acting like that?" England slipped his trousers on and then rummaged through his closet for a comfortable button up shirt. He settled on a light blue one and put it on. With a yawn, England made up his bed and left his room.

Once downstairs, England set about brewing himself a pot of tea. Scotland was nowhere to be seen, which unnerved him greatly. His mind wandered off to last night's dream. It couldn't have been about his past because guns didn't exist in the 13th century. Scratching his head, England poured the water through the strainer into his teacup.

"I don't get it… I haven't had a nightmare like that in years." Setting the teapot down, he scooped up the platter holding his teacup and walked it over to the table. Then he removed the strainer and dumped its contents into the trashcan. He tossed the strainer into the sink and warmed up a scone in the microwave. Unfortunately, the scone caught fire, so he had to dump water on it. Deeply annoyed, he returned to the table and nibbled on the damp scone. A loud bang on the front door made him jump out of his chair. Coughing on the bit of scone he inhaled, England turned the doorknob.

"'Sup bro?" America cheerfully hugged England and grinned, "How are you?"

"Hello Alfred. I'm…" He gaged and swallowed before continuing, "Doing well."

"Are you just now having breakfast dude? Isn't this a bit late for you?" America asked, patting England's back.

"Well, I didn't wake up on time." England thought back to Scotland and shivered.

"Pfft, no way." America rolled his eyes, reminding England of his elder brother yet again.

"What about you? Isn't it too early for grizzly bears to come out of hibernation?" England asked sarcastically, seating himself back in his chair.

"Haha funny, dude. I came to visit you."

"I told you not to visit for the last bit of May… It's the 21st." Sipping his tea, England clicked his tongue, "Needs sugar."

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask why. You seem to like being alone too much." America grimaced as England took a bite of the charred scone.

"It's none of your business." Was the irritated reply.

"Come on dude! I'm your brother! Pleeeeease!" America gave England a sad look. He just frowned and carefully scooped sugar into his tea with a spoon.

"Brothers… Humph…" He murmured, glaring at the table. Returning his gaze to America, he grinned.

"No offense to you, of course… Forget I said that." America cocked his head.

"Brothers?"

"Nothing, I said nothing." Taking the final swig of tea, England stood and placed his cup in the sink. As he popped the last of the scone into his mouth, he opened the door.

"Now out with you. Go on." He motioned for America to leave.

"Why? Why can't I be here?"

"Please America. It won't be easy to explain."

"What won't?" Scotland's gruff voice caught England off guard, causing him to hop back in surprise. Scotland laughed and patted England's head.

"Calm down, lad." Striding past, Scotland slipped a cigarette out of its carton and slid it into his mouth. America's jaw dropped and he stared at the man in awe.

"W… Who are you?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to England, "Britain who is he?" Scotland flinched, holding his lighter to the cigarette.

"Oi! His name is England!" Scotland growled taking a deep puff and blowing out a cloud of smoke. He then placed a heavy hand on England's shoulder and squeezed, "In't it?"

"Yes… Yes it is." England obediently replied, wincing. Releasing him, Scotland lifted his chin triumphantly. America arched an eyebrow and then frowned.

"But, I thought you said…" England quickly shook his head, making an X with his hands, "Oh, uh, I guess I heard wrong."

"Aye, ye sure did. Now, Arthur, would ye be a dear and get me a drink?" Scotland asked, unusually happily. Confused, England nodded and walked to the fridge.

"So, who are you?" America had to tilt his head a bit to see the Scotsman's face.

"Name's Scotland, laddie." He chewed the edge of the cigarette and smirked proudly.

"Are you a country too?" America wondered.

"Aye. Haven't ye ever heard of me?" Scotland shot a menacing stare at England, who was taking his time and trying not to return the gaze.

"No… Where are you at?" America looked at England too, becoming worried.

"Well…" Scotland thoughtfully scanned America, "I'm not on the map because of him." England hesitated and then stepped over to Scotland, handing him a glass of water. "Took your sweet time, lad."

"I'm not your servant, and I would also like a thank you." Crossing his arms, England began to walk away. Scotland quickly grabbed the collar of England's shirt and yanked it roughly. Stumbling back, England grasped Scotland's arm to steady himself.

"I would suggest that ye stop acting like yer my boss." Scotland hissed into England's ear, shoving him to his feet.

"Honestly, I am." England muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Scotland took an intimidating step toward him.

"N… Nothing Scottie." Biting his lip, England retreated behind America.

"Hey, dude, don't be mean to Brit… uh, England!" America ordered, raising his voice slightly.

"America, please don't provoke him…" England begged quietly.

"Oh? I'm not bein' mean." Scotland smiled, adjusting the cigarette between his teeth.

"You were too, so leave my bro alone!" Placing his hands on his hips, America straightened his back in an attempt to make himself look bigger.

"Yer bro? Ye mean…" Scotland raised his eyebrows, "This is the little brother ye were talking about, Arthur?" England sank further behind the American.

"Y… Yes." The timid reply didn't sound much like him. Scotland let out a hardy chuckle.

"Listen lad." Scotland put a hand on America's shoulder, "I'm England's brother too."

"What? But… You don't… Look alike at all?" America gasped, stepping to the side to inspect the two.

"The eyebrows and eye color." Scotland put an arm around England, "And the hair, if he didn't wet it down like that." Mussing up England's tidy hairstyle, Scotland removed the cigarette from his mouth.

"Now that you mention it…" America's eyes widened, "You can't be… No way!"

"Related? Aye, lad, hard to believe, eh?" England silently shrugged Scotland's arm off his back.

"That's so weird… Brit… England never said anything about having another brother!"

"Two and a sister, actually." England added in.

"What?! How come you never said anything?!" America left his mouth hanging open as he stared at England.

"… Why do you think it's called the United Kingdom, you twit? Of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?" America cocked his head.

"I assumed it was only you…"

"Correction, there is me," Scotland placed a hand on his chest, "Wales, Ireland, and England. The Kirkland family is quite extensive, aye?"

"Wait, you are blood related too?!"

"Aye, this is me little brother Arthur." Patting England's head, Scotland replaced his arm around England's shoulders.

"And he's my older brother, Allistor." England replied, shaking it off again.

"Hold on, you never explained where you are on the map though, like, if your name was still on there."

"Okay, Alfred… Great Britain is made up of three countries." England sighed, "There is Scotland, who makes up the northern part, Wales, who makes up the southern part, and then there's me and I make up the middle."

"… So you guys are the same country."

"Absolutely not! Don't lump me together with him!" England burst out.

"Agreed." Scotland thumped England on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"For bein' English."

"You bleeding Scotsman!" England smacked Scotland's chest.

"That was pitiful." He laughed. America blinked.

"Should I go?" America asked, pointing at the door.

"Aye lad, probably, it's getting late." Scotland answered before England could make a sound. He hurried America out the door and waved, "Bye then…" Closing the door, he turned to see England sprint up the stairs.

"Where do ye think yer going?!" Scotland chased after him, clearing ten steps at a time. England slammed his door shut just before Scotland could grab him. He hastily twisted the lock and caught his breath.

"Open the damn door, Arthur." Scotland ordered calmly, "And I promise I will go easy on ye."

"No! There is no way I'm falling for that!" England cried, leaning heavily on the door.

"Listen to me lad." Scotland lowered his voice, "I will get me hands on you." England gulped, thinking of what Scotland could do to him.

"What did I do?! I'm sorry, okay?! Leave me alone!" He pressed his back against the wood and slid to the floor.

"Shut up and open the door!" Scotland roared, banging his fist against the doorframe.

"Please Scottie, don't beat me up…" England buried his face in his hands. 'What does he want from me?' He wondered frantically.

"I'm asking ye nicely one more time…" Scotland took a deep breath, "Open the door, now." England didn't reply. He only pulled himself up off the floor. Swallowing, he flicked the lock and took a step back. Scotland pushed the door open, stepped in, and closed it again.

"Alright then…" He cracked his knuckles and a sick smile spread across his face, "Come here Arthur." A shiver ran down England's spine. His lip quivered and he tried to run. Scotland's fist caught him on his right cheek, knocking him off his feet. Scotland kicked him violently in the back causing a cry of pain to escape his mouth.

"Ye know, dear brother…" Scotland crouched by England's trembling body, "I always like it best when ye scream." He placed a hand on England shoulder and rolled him onto his back. England instinctively curled into a ball, trying to protect himself. Scotland ran his gloved fingers through England's hair and then gripped a handful. Laughing, he jerked England's head and pulled him into a sitting position. Letting out a squeal of hurt, England thrust his weight forward, trying to distance himself from his brother. Releasing England's hair, Scotland smirked with pleasure. England huddled against the wall, his eyes closed and tears dripping off his chin.

"Aww, what's wrong, lad?" Scotland asked mockingly.

"… Scottie… Please… Stop… I… I'm sorry…" England begged, breathing heavily. Another fist contacted England's face, hitting the edge of his jaw. England let himself collapse on the floor, too tired to fight back. Scotland clutched the collar of his shirt and dragged him into his arms.

"Now, if you won't scream, I'll make ye, Arthur." Venom covered Scotland's words as he flipped his switchblade out of his pocket. He flashed it past England's view and chuckled darkly.

"N… No, p… Please… Don't… Please, Scottie!" England struggled helplessly as Scotland tore his shirt. Pressing the blade against the bare skin, Scotland slipped his free hand under England's chin.

"You're goin' to watch." Scotland stroked England's neck, "As I cut ye open."

"Please, please! Scottie, I'll do anything! Just please don't! Don't stab me, please!" Sobbing, England desperately tried to remove Scotland's weapon.

"Scream ye bastard." Scotland lightly sliced into England's stomach. England let out a loud wail and Scotland stabbed into him.

"It hurts, doesn't it, brother?" Scotland asked, pulling the blade out of England and licking the blood off of the cold steel. Seizing England's chin, Scotland drew his head back.

"I wonder, if countries can't die…" He positioned the edge of the knife across England's throat, "What would this do?"

"Scottie… Please… I'm scared… Please, I'll do anything…" England begged, resisting weakly.

"Yer right, what fun would ye be if I slit your throat?" Scotland took the knife away from England's neck and let him go. England let himself crumple limply against his brother's chest.

"P… Please, stop… Stop hurting me…" England sighed, his eyes closed again. Sniffling, he attempted to sit up and winced, his hand clasping his stomach, "Scottie… I'm bleeding…"

"I know." Scotland seemed amused with him, observing his reaction.

"D… Don't you care? I… Could die." England covered his wound with a scrap of his shirt.

"… No not really." Scotland moved the fabric and scanned the injury. A look of horror passed across England's face, making a satisfied smirk appear on Scotland's lips.

"Big brother… Please? It hurts…" Fresh tears ran down England's bruised cheek.

"Humph… That won't work, lad." Scotland dipped a finger into the accumulating puddle of warm blood on England's stomach. He tasted it and smiled devilishly.

"I'd been missing the taste of yer blood…" England slowly slipped out of consciousness as Scotland brandished his knife again, "Yer mine."

…..

England awoke early in the morning in bed, and his brother's arms. He could feel Scotland's fingers running through his hair and he began to shake. The wound on his stomach was patched up; along with a few more cuts he didn't remember receiving.

"Are ye awake, Arthur?" Scotland's deep accent made him freeze out of fear. He opened his mouth but, only a whimper came out. Scotland yawned and shifted his weight so that he could see England's face.

"That was a cute noise." Scotland poked England's bruised jawline. Another whimper slipped out of his mouth. Scotland lost interest and leaned his cheek on England's head.

"Why…? Why did you…" England's face throbbed, "Beat me?" Scotland wrapped his arms around England, restraining him.

"Why do ye think?"

"I… I don't know…" England began to feel helpless in the tight hug.

"I enjoy it, dear brother. That's why." He loosened his grip and put his hand under England's chin, "it's fun to make ye scream." He softly kissed England's ear and laughed.

"B… But… Why?" England asked again as Scotland clasped his free hand around England's wrist.

"Yer scared of me, aye? I like that." Scotland laughed again and playfully stroked England's throat. England nervously rolled his shoulders and leaned his head back onto Scotland's chest.

"Scottie… I don't want to be scared of you." Lightly tugging Scotland's hand away from his neck, England set about freeing his right wrist.

"How does yer little cut feel?" Scotland asked, picking at the cotton bandages around England's waist.

"It… Still hurts." Feeling a strong sense of foreboding, England put an arm over the dressing, trying to hide the open end.

"Oi let me 'ave a look." Scotland ordered, moving England's arm and grabbing at the cloth, "Be still." England closed his eyes and obeyed, relaxing his body.

"Doesn't look too bad…" England squirmed and reopened his eyes. The injury was almost healed, only a small scratch. Sighing, he straightened his back.

"My face hurts… Pretty bad." He stated, fingering the bruises he received on his jaw and cheekbone.

"You're so gullible. Opening th' door for me." Scotland squeezed England's wrist and pet his head.

"I… I thought… Maybe this time… You wouldn't…" Ashamed at his stupidity England looked down at his lap, "Hurt me…"

"I'm surprised to hear ye still trust me." Running his finger along England's cut, Scotland smiled. England sniffled and pushed himself firmly against Scotland's chest.

"I love you, Scottie… You're my big brother…" Scotland tensed and let go of England.

"Y… Ye love me? Honestly, telling yer enemy that won't change anythin'." He wrapped his hand around England's throat and softly pressed his thumb against the vein. Swallowing, England raised his chin timidly.

"D… Don't say that." He weakly resisted, new tears beginning to collect in the brims of his eyes.

"You hate me, don't ye?" Looping his other arm around England's waist, Scotland skimmed his gloved fingers along England's bruised face.

"That's not true…" Wincing, England placed his hand on his brother's and pulled it away from his face, "Please believe me." Scotland scowled and sharply jerked England to the side, causing him to fall onto his back.

"How can you possibly love me?" He glared intensely into England's eyes and then closed his own. Slowly sitting up, England patted his brother's back. Scotland pushed him down again, this time letting his hand linger on England's bare chest. Exhaling deeply, Scotland released him and hoisted himself to his feet.

"I just do…" England stayed on his back, resting his head on a pillow.

"Shut up, ye little spoiled brat." Lighting a cigarette, he placed it between his lips and took a puff. Turning around, he blew the smoke into his brother's face. Coughing, England rolled over and let out a soft sob.

"Go ta sleep Arthur. Just go ta sleep." Scotland growled, flicking off the light and leaving the room. The smell of tobacco wafted around England, making him feel queasy. He shut his eyes and concentrated on succeeding a nap.

…..

When he came into consciousness, England was fully healed besides the faded violet bruise on the edge of his jaw. Rubbing his cheek, he sat up. He could see a faint red glow in the darkness, less than a foot away. An arm shoved him roughly back and held him down.

"Hey! Let go!" England shouted in surprise, waving his arms.

"Hush Arthur, be still." It was Scotland, smoking a fresh cigarette.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Nothing really." Scotland let his hand skim over England's waist, just above the rim of his pants.

"Stop that…" England shivered, thinking back to the last time Scotland was this close.

"Why? Ye like it, don't ye?" Rolling over, Scotland straddled England's thin waist and laughed.

"Please Scottie, I don't want you…" England tried to push him off, but Scotland swatted his arm.

"Remember when I could do whatever I wanted to ye?"

"Uhm… I try not to." England knew what Scotland wanted and he wasn't going to let him go until he got it.

"But ye loved it didn't ye?" He leaned forward and kissed England's cheek, "And I did too."

"You hurt me… All the time." Tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of the pain.

"It was nice. Listening to ye beg." Scotland licked a tear as it slid down England's face.

"You aren't going to…" England gulped, "To, you know…"

"What? Rape ye?" Roughly running his fingers through England's hair, Scotland chuckled bitterly, "I don't see why not." Letting out a small gasp, England's eyes grew wide.

"Y… You wouldn't! N… Not to m… Me!" The tears were flowing freely now, dripping off his chin.

"You can cry if ye want, I don't care." A pleasured smirk crossed his face, "I like it actually."

"You can't do this… Please! Scottie, you know I'm still a virgin right?!" England frantically tore at the hand holding his shoulder down.

"Are ye now? Well, not when I'm done with ye."

"Anything! Please, anything but this! I'll let you do anything with me just… Please don't take my virginity!" England desperately struggled under the pressing weight of his brother, hoping he could escape.

"Anythin'?" Scotland leaned down to whisper in England's ear, "Why don't ye be still then, and let me do as I please? I won't take yer precious virginity."

"Whatever you want… Th… Thank you." Relaxing his body, England lets his arms drop limply to his sides, "Please, don't hurt me too badly…"

"But I want to hear ye scream me name." Scotland grabbed England's chin and yanked his head up. England sobbed quietly, wanting to defend himself. Wrapping a hand tightly around England's exposed neck, Scotland flipped out his switchblade.

"Don't cut me! Please, no!" England resisted violently, trying to break free. The grip on his throat tightened, cutting off his airflow.

"I said be still, ye little brat. Do as I say or else." England froze, choking, "Good, now don't make me restrain ye." Scotland freed England's neck and stroked his forehead.

"You… You don't need to stab me… To make me scream. I could just scream right now…" England breathed steadily, his throat a bit raw.

"That's not near as fun as this." Scotland lowered the knife just below England's neck. The sharp steel lightly bit into England's soft skin, making him flinch.

"You're sick… J… Just plain sick." England hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop holding yer breath. I want to hear ye scream." Scotland pressed his thumb against the dull edge along the blade, causing it to slice deeper. England squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from yelling.

"Oi, ye aren't listening? Come now, Arthur…" Retrieving the knife, Scotland sighed, "You're not much fun ta'night."

"Are… Aren't you going to hurt me?" England let out a long breath, his eyes opened.

"Na. I don't think so." Scotland was inspecting the bloodied knife with great interest. He released the younger nation and leaned heavily on the wall parallel to the bed. Ignoring the pain, England sat up and cocked his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, concern filling his timid voice.

"What is wrong with ye? I tried to kill ye and yet… You just… I don't get it." Scotland glared at him, more interested than hateful.

"Well… I know you would never…" England paused, "Kill me. I care about you Scottie. Please, believe me."

"Why? Why do ye care? And why would I ever believe ya? Ye _hate _me." Scotland sheathed the knife and pinched his dying cigarette.

"For one, you're my brother. Two, you have always been with me and… I don't know. I just love you and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't hate you." England scooted over to his brother, making him seem a bit uncomfortable.

"Aye, ye do. Ye just want me to feel bad fer what I've done. Being brothers has nothing ta do with it." Flicking the dead cigarette into the dark, Scotland felt for a new one in his pocket.

"Of course, I hope you feel at least a bit guilty! But, that's beside the point. Remember when we were younger? You were always my favorite!" England looked at his hands.

"I _was_ yer favorite. Was, lad. Ye don't like me anymore." Placing the end of the new cigarette in his mouth, Scotland flicked the lighter on and lit it.

"I do! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Since when 'ave ye ever wanted to see me since the 13th century? Ye told Ireland specifically not ta let me near you."

"… Yes that is true but, I was scared Scottie. I was scared you would…" England slowly realized his brother's point, "But, I don't hate you!" Scotland chuckled softly, sending a puff of smoke into the clean air.

"Ye banned me from England. Ye said to never come back. Ye fought with me everywhere we met. Yet, ye say that ye love me? That's what's sick, lad."

"I… I didn't… I never… I'm sorry." At a loss of words, the tears returned to England's emerald eyes and he thought for a moment, "I… I felt betrayed, Scottie. I thought you hated me… That you never wanted to see me again. I was hurt so I said things I didn't mean… Please, I don't hate you."

"Right. Right. That's the oldest excuse in the book." Scotland put his arm around England's shoulders, "But, I apprec'ate the effort."

"You… You believe me? Thank you, Scottie!" England hugged his elder brother and buried his face in the dark blue fabric.

"Not that I believe any of it. I'm just sayin' it's nice of ye to say to me." Scotland replied, feeling awkwardly close to his younger brother.

"I love you, big brother. I really do. Whether or not you believe me." England's voice was a bit muffled but, came out clear.

"Sh… Shut up, Arthur." Scotland's eyes began to water and he wiped them with the edge of his sleeve. He lightly returned the hug with one arm and then pulled away, "What about yer wound?"

"It's fine. Basically healed." England lied, wincing as the pain returned.

"Yer lying. Let me see." Removing the cigarette from his mouth, Scotland held it near England's chest so he could see, "Not too bad, aye? It will need some dressin'." Replacing the cigarette, Scotland reached for the remainder of bandage he left on the bed the night before, "Hold still while I bind ye. It might sting a bit."

"Th… Thank you." There was a moment of silence as Scotland wrapped England's chest, "Uhm, Scottie?"

"Aye? What is it?"

"Why are you suddenly being so… Nice?" Scotland hesitated then tied the bandage off. Since he didn't reply, England continued, "W… Well uh, you are being quite nice…"

"So? Jus' because I'm doing this don't mean I'm going ta always be nice to ye."

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm not used to this."

"Good. Now come 'ere and lay down." Scotland grabbed England's arm and dragged him into a bear hug. Then, he laid back, holding England close.

"B… But I'm not tired! Let me go…" England squirmed in his brother's strong grip, failing to escape.

"No. You're going ta sleep with me."

"… Okay… Fine…" There was a soft chuckle behind him and the grip tightened as England closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

…..

A little time had passed since England had fallen asleep. His eyes opened at the sound of his brother's steady breathing near his ear. Luckily, Scotland had remembered to remove his cigarette before sleeping and it lay on the bedside table. It was strange for England to see his brother so relaxed and calm. Carefully crawling out of Scotland's arms, he turned around.

"He looks so… happy…" England whispered to himself. Scotland's messy red hair was sticking up, making England giggle. He had never seen his brother sleep before and it was quite interesting.

"I wonder what time it is…" Glancing at the clock, the time read '3:21'. Suddenly, England's stomach growled. He hastily got out of bed, making sure to not wake his sleeping brother.

After a long shower, England walked downstairs as good as new. He put the teakettle on and searched for something to eat. Settling for a slice of lamb and some pudding, he set up his position on the table. By then the kettle began to whistle, so he quickly turned off the heat and made a cup of tea. He ate in silence, feeling his cheek and the now thin scratch on his chest. When the phone rang, England nearly jumped out of his chair. Cursing under his breath, he crossly picked up the shiny handle and answered.

"'Ello, who is it?" His voice was a bit hoarse and he cleared his throat.

"Hey dude, I was just calling to tell you you're late." It was America.

"Late? For what?" England was perplexed and he scratched his head.

"We have a meeting remember? It started at, like, 7 this morning."

"Well, it's around 4 in the morning here, what time is it there?"

"12 at night."

"Shouldn't you have called before you started?"

"Look, you wouldn't pick up earlier."

"I was asleep, thank you."

"Sooooorry, Mr. Grumpy. I wanted to know if you were okay." England bit his lip, suddenly wanting to tell America about what had happened.

"I'm fine. Just a bit out of my wits, that's all. Did I miss anything important?"

"Not really… No. It was a bunch of arguing over who was better at video games. Of course I won."

"You had a meeting where you played video games? That's not very proper is it?" England smiled, back to his old self again.

"Pfft, oh yeah right… We played 007."

"Without me? Now I wish I had made it!" England laughed. He hadn't laughed in a little while and it felt nice.

"Everyone is still here by the way… It turned into a huge sleepover." America sounded excited.

"Really now? How is that working out?"

"Pretty well. I've got to go dude! We're about to play another round of Black Ops!" With that, America hung up, leaving England alone again.

"Honestly… What am I to do with him?" England asked himself aloud, wandering back to his now cool breakfast. As he sat down, he checked the time. '4:54' read his watch.

"It's been an hour already? Hm, do I have anything to do this morning?" Finishing off the meal, England washed up and scanned his calendar.

"It's May 23rd … No, I don't think I have anything pressing to do…" As he turned around, he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Oi, Arthur… I didn't say ye could get up." Scotland stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning on the paneling. England sighed and picked up a pencil, crossing out May 22nd on the calendar.

"Well, I'm sorry. I woke up first."

"Come 'ere." Scotland opened his arms. England cautiously accepted the embrace and buried his face into his brother's blue suit. Stroking England's hair, Scotland hugged tighter before releasing.

"Good morning to you too…" England mumbled, pulling himself out of Scotland's range, "You're in a better mood."

"Aye. I needed some rest." With a yawn, Scotland followed the younger nation.

"Are you hungry? Eat whatever you would like." England busied himself with the remainder of dirty dishes in his sink. Scotland wrapped his arms around England's waist and pressed against him.

"I'd be satisfied with ye…" He whispered into England's ear, "me sweet little Arthur." England lay his head back and looked at him.

"Uhm, may you please let go?"

"I don't want to… Please Arthur; ye rarely let me get this close." Scotland buried his face in England's messy hair.

"A… Alright, but let me finish up first." Scotland reluctantly moved away and strode to the doorway.

"Fine, I'll be on the couch." With that, Scotland walked out, lighting a cigarette. England watched him for a moment and then returned to his work. 'Why is he acting like that… It's so strange.' He wondered, shaking his head.

When he had finished drying and putting away all of the dishes, England strolled into the living room. Scotland glanced away from the soccer game on the television.

"There ye are… I thought ye were hiding." He patted the cushion next to him.

"Who's playing who?" England asked, sitting down.

"Spain versus Germany. Spain is up by 2…" Scotland frowned and looked at England, "Arthur, can I ask you something?" He flipped the T.V off.

"Uh, sure… What is it?" England stared at the blank screen, trying to act nonchalant.

"Do ye really… Love me?" England went ridged and he slowly returned Scotland's penetrating gaze.

"O… Of course I do…" He couldn't help his voice from shaking.

"Are ye just sayin' that so I won' hurt ye?" Scotland and put his arm around England's shoulders.

"N… No I'm not." Scanning the floor, England unconsciously picked at Scotland's glove.

"Don't lie ta me." Scotland roughly seized England's chin and forced him to look up, "Tell the truth Arthur."

"I… I do love you, big brother…" England stammered, swallowing.

"Ye don't sound very sure." Narrowing his eyes, Scotland squeezed England's jaw.

"I'm s… Sorry. It's just… You scare me." Cocking his head, Scotland raised an eyebrow.

"Do I now?" He ran his thumb across England's cheek, "I already knew that." England nervously tugged Scotland's hand away from his face.

"I don't want to be scared of you." Bunching up his shoulders, England shook Scotland's arm off his back, "Though it's quite hard… Especially when you look at me like that." Scotland sighed and leaned lightly on England.

"Don't want ta be scared, eh? Nice excuse." Wrapping his arms around England from behind, Scotland made him lay down.

"Hey… I'm serious…" Squirming uncomfortably, England attempted to sit up.

"No, lay down, Arthur. Ye said you would let me cuddle ye." Scotland slipped a hand into England's shirt and used the other to restrain England's arms.

"I didn't say you could misuse me though!" Wiggling one arm free, England removed Scotland's hand from his shirt.

"I'm not misusing ye. This would be misusing ye." Scotland pushed his hand into England's pants.

"Oi! Don't do that!" Instantly slapping Scotland's arm, England glared at him as he withdrew.

"Ow. Don't hit, bad Arthur." Chuckling, Scotland hugged England closer, "I'm sorry for misusing you."

"Don't do it again." England growled, forgetting how mischievous his brother was.

"What will ye do ta stop me?"

"Uhm… Eh? I… Well…" Adjusting his belt buckle to where it covered the zipper on his pants, England blinked, not sure whether Scotland was serious or not.

"Hm, worried are we?" Laughing, Scotland sat up and straddled England's waist, "I won't do it again, I promise."

"What are you going to do to me then?" England asked, fear beginning to rise in his chest.

"I don't know… Maybe I'll be nice." Scotland said this more to himself than to his little brother. He brushed a stray bit of England's hair back and kissed his forehead. "Maybe… Arthur, would ye mind if I did misuse ye a little?"

"H… How so?" Suddenly, England felt very helpless.

"I won't do anythin' _too_ intimate. And I'll try ta be gentle." Distracted, Scotland played with England's tie.

"I… I don't really feel comfortable with you… Doing things to me." Scotland frowned, letting his hand linger near the edge of England's neck.

"Oh… Well… Maybe just a kiss then?"

"Okay, do make it quick…" England closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Scotland leaned down and pressed his lips against England's. Letting out a soft sigh, he tilted his head and kissed again, this time letting his tongue trail lightly along. He unconsciously laced his fingers into England's hair and refused to allow him to withdraw. Forcing his tongue into England's mouth, Scotland savored the taste, producing a muffled grunt from the recipient. 'I can't stop…' Scotland realized with a bit of horror as his free hand ran down to England's hip. England instinctively wrapped an arm around Scotland's back and his other hand gripped Scotland's red hair. Before he knew it, Scotland had pulled England's belt off and had his hand inside his pants. Finally, England broke away from Scotland's kiss and gasped.

"N… No wait!" He panted, struggling to regain control of his body.

"I… I can't…" Scotland huffed, impulsively replacing his tongue into England's mouth. 'It feels so good…' Scotland closed his eyes and let his instincts take over. He first loosened England's tie and threw it to the side. Then he unbuttoned England's shirt and then he was taking off his own.

"Scottie, wait! Please!" England was no match for his brother's strength and Scotland easily overpowered him. He gripped England's wrists in one hand and held them down and he continued to undress England with the other. He was slipping off his own pants when England began to cry.

"No… No don't… Please Scottie, I'm begging you. Please don't rape me…" His struggling was so weak that Scotland's body took no notice. 'Oh shit! No… No I've got ta stop!' Scotland desperately tried to stop himself as he unzipped England's pants. He knew England couldn't possibly escape, not with his heavy body on top of him.

"Ngh… 'old on…" Scotland paused and took a deep breath, "Calm down… calm down…" Using all of his willpower, he was able to release England's arms. The rest of his focus went to keeping himself from removing England's pants. He needed to calm down. "Arthur, ye have ta get me off you…" Closing his eyes, he tried to move but he was frozen.

"I… I can't... You're too heavy…" England's voice was shaky and full of terror as he feebly attempted to push Scotland off.

"Don't say that… I can't stop me self… If you don't get me off soon I'm goin' ta take advantage of ye." As he spoke his hand reached for the edge of England's trousers.

"But, I can't!" Squeezing his eyes shut, tears flowed freely down England's cheeks, "Oh Scottie, I'm scared…"

"Relax ye idiot… Try to slide out from under me." Scotland's arms quivered as he locked his elbows and held himself back. England carefully sat up, trying not to stir Scotland but, he wasn't aware of the hand near his thigh.

"Alright… I'm almost out from under you…" Scotland felt his hand brush England's inner thigh and he tensed, "There…" Letting out a sigh of relief, England fell off the side of the couch.

"Aye then…" Scotland let himself collapse on the sofa, "I think… I think I'm okay now…" He glanced up to see England hastily redressing himself.

"I… I can't believe you." He was still quite shaken, a few tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I couldn't move…" Covering his face, Scotland sighed, ashamed. England silently sat down again and pet Scotland's head.

"I… I thought you were going to… To…"

"Ta 'ave sex with ye? It scared me that I couldn't stop me self…" Scotland pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes still closed.

"I thought you did it on purpose…"

"Look I got too horny, alright? I din't think a little kiss would cause a spark that big."

"I'm just glad nothing happened…"

"Aye. Me too." Scotland opened his eyes and looked over to England, who quickly broke his gaze.

"Could you get dressed now?" England asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Aye, honestly Arthur… I'm sorry." As he slipped his pants back on, Scotland apologized.

"Yeah, whatever… I'm fine." England's voice was laced with hurt, contradicting his words.

"Is there any way I can repay ye?"

"You could kiss me again…" This caught both of them off guard, "I… I mean… No I don't want you to…" England stammered and then shut his mouth.

"Wait a second… Did ye jus'…"

"I didn't say that…" The two stared at each other in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Arthur?" Scotland broke the quiet with his gruff voice, "Did ye jus' ask me ta kiss ye again?"

"N… No I didn't mean to say that aloud! Wait, I meant I _don't… _Oh damn it…" England stared at the floor and rubbed his forehead.

"Do ye want me ta kiss you?" Scotland's voice was full of surprise.

"I don't know… I don't know what you did to me… But it felt… So good." England rolled his shoulders back uncomfortably, "I think you made me horny…"

"But, ye told me ta stop."

"I… I know. I was scared you were going to… Go too far."

"Okay, so basically, ye want me to get on top of you and kiss ye again?"

"Well, a bit more than just a kiss but, yes, basically."

"That is a tall order… Considering how horny I'm gettin' just listenin' to ye… But to hell with it, lay down." England reclined back and swallowed as Scotland straddled his waist.

"Remember to be careful Scottie…"

"Are ye sure you want me ta do this? I might not be able ta stop, lad… I'd sure hate ta accidentally… hurt ye."

"Y… Yes, I do want you to… Deal with my body however you would like… Just no sex. Okay?"

"Aye… Open yer mouth then. I'm not goin' ta hold back… So I hope yer going ta enjoy this as much as I am." The glint of hunger in Scotland's eyes frightened England a little but he did as he was told, "Good boy… Now, be a dear and give us a little moan." Scotland squeezed England's thigh producing a clear moan from him, "Mmm, that's wonderful. May I take yer clothes off?"

"Uhm… Everything except the boxers." England replied, shaking off the suit jacket he was wearing.

"Oh lovely. So how shall I begin?" Scotland slipped England's pants off and then pulled off his gloves.

"Maybe with that kiss you owe me…" England shyly answered as he dropped his shirt.

"Hm, my, my, impatient are we? I want ta enjoy this Arthur… I want ta _thoroughly_ enjoy ye… I'll get to yer kiss in a moment." Scotland leaned down and licked England's neck. He ran his tongue along England's jawline and then along his collarbone.

"Oh Scottie…" England breathed, encouraging him. Scotland slipped a hand beneath England's head. He exposed the tender area of England's neck and he slowly sucked on it, hearing another grunt of approval from him.

"Mmm, ye taste delicious. Now about that kiss…" Letting his free hand stray to England's waist, Scotland licked his lips, "Open wide Arthur." Once his tongue was in England's mouth, he hungrily let it explore. He nibbled on England's tongue and savored the resulting groan. He lead his hand along the rim of England's boxers and reluctantly released him from the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" England asked, his eyes closed.

"Am I allow'd to let me hand stray into yer boxers?" Scotland replied.

"Sure… you may." As Scotland slipped his hand into England's boxers, England let out a loud moan.

"Pleased, Arthur? It feels wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Oh… Yes."

"How horny I'm getting'… Let's see, what else shall I do ta ye?" When Scotland squeezed England's inner thigh, England grabbed Scotland's hips and moaned again, "Getting a little frisky, are we? Would ye like it if I licked ye some more, love?" Breathing heavily, England nodded and ran his hands along Scotland's legs. Scotland shivered with delight, "Keep that up, big brother likes it." Scotland bit England's ear and then sucked on it. He led a trail of kisses down his neck. Then he let out his own moan when England leaned forward and licked his chest.

"Mmm… Scottie, I want another kiss…" England's voice was a soft whisper.

"Of course, me little Arthur…" Scotland pressed his lips to England's and then slipped his tongue into his mouth again.

"What the hell are ye doing to Arthur?!" The high-pitched Irish accent made the two jump. Scotland glanced up to see a very bewildered Ireland and he laughed nervously.

"H… Hello Eily. I wasn't expectin' ye ta be here." Scotland avoided Ireland's gaze and England shifted uncomfortably.

"Allistor Kirkland, get off of your brother. Now." Grabbing a handful of Scotland's red hair, Ireland tugged him off the couch.

"E… Eily I can explain…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it." Ireland abruptly cut Scotland off and looked at England, "Are you all right, Arthur? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Her voice was filled with concern as England sat up.

"It's okay big sister… It was my fault…" Shamefully, England hung his head.

"Nonsense! He was the one on top of you! Now then," She glared at Scotland, who was quickly walking out of the room, "Allistor, come back in here!" When there was no answer, Ireland sighed. "Get dressed Arthur, I'll be right back." As she stood, she flung her hat onto the coffee table along with her overcoat.

"Please Eily, it really was my fault. I told him to do this to me!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he pulled on Ireland's sleeve.

"I don't care. He knows he's not supposed to touch you." Kissing England's forehead, Ireland flashed a fake smile and strode out of the room.

…..

"Okay Allistor… I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. Are you listening?" Ireland had cornered him in the spare bedroom and was fuming.

"Come on Eily, I didn't do anythin' bad to 'im. He wanted it." Scotland growled under his breath.

"I couldn't care less! You will not lay a hand on England unless I say you can!" Ireland raised her voice, her face turning red.

"What is he, yer dog?!" Matching his older sister's tone, Scotland angrily crossed his arms.

"He is_ my_ sweet little Arthur. I don't want you to lay a finger on him, understand me?" Ireland's voice became deadly, her usually bright green eyes darkening.

"Well, guess what I did ta yer sweet little Arthur?" Scotland returned. He was already in trouble so he might as well make it worthwhile.

"You better not have done anything to him. I swear, Scottie... If you think I can't hurt you, you're dead wrong." Ireland continued her glare and cracked her knuckles.

"Humph, can't guess?" Scotland taunted, "I definitely got me hands all over him and oh, did he moan."

"What?! How dare you…!" Trying to control her breathing, Ireland closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, "You Scottish bastard…"

"Oh don't worry, there's more." Continuing, Scotland laughed, "He wanted it Eily. 'Deal with my body how you would like' he said. So I did."

"I'm going to kill you… You… You…" Punching the wall, Ireland shot him a death glare through narrowed eyes, "You took advantage of him…"

"If it makes ye feel any better, we didn't have sex…"

"I don't care! You still touched him! You know he is your younger brother, right?! If you lay one hand on him again…!" Gritting her teeth, Ireland exhaled.

"Fine, aye I get it." Scotland gave up and consented.

"Good then… I'm going to talk to Arthur. You better hope his story is the same as yours." Turning her back to Scotland, Ireland waved a hand in farewell and left the room.

England was still sitting on the couch when Ireland returned. He was dressed again, save the tie he held clutched in one hand. He was rubbing his neck with the other hand as Ireland sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Ireland asked casually, eyeing England's stiffened posture.

"J… Just sitting here…" Was the shaky reply.

"Why are you rubbing your neck?" Ireland's voice got sharper as she grabbed England's wrist.

"N… No reason, really!" Pulling England's hand away from his neck, Ireland growled.

"Is that a hickey? He gave you a hickey?!"

"More than one… It's fine…" Rolling his shoulders, England refused to look at her.

"What else did he do to you?" Ireland put a finger under England's chin, "Look at me when I am talking."

"We kissed… And he licked me. And he… Well, felt me up. Nothing else happened." Jerking away from Ireland, England shamefully balled up his hands.

"Where did he touch you?" England felt very self-centered and went silent, "Arthur, look at me. Where did he touch you?"

"M… My thigh… And…" Ireland cocked her head.

"And where else?"

"…Big Ben…" Feeling his cheeks grow hot, England glanced at Ireland. She had a hand on her forehead and was muttering something under her breath, "B… But I told him he could!"

"I don't care… Arthur, I don't want you to surrender yourself to him, understand? He might end up hurting you… I'm not sure that I believe that _you_ let him do this but, whatever it is, it's going to stop. He is not allowed to lay a finger on you, especially if it's in a sexual way, not unless I allow it." Ireland stated sternly, looking England in the eye, "No exceptions. If this happens again… Let's just say someone will be having a funeral."

"B… But Eily!"

"I said no exceptions! I'm also going to have to watch you from now on, or at least until you two get over your love lust."

"Y… Yes ma'am… I'm sorry." England didn't feel up to arguing.

"I'm glad we got this sorted out." Ireland leaned and rested her back against the couch. Scotland wandered into the room and glanced at the two.

"Am I allow'd ta sit here?" He asked Ireland, pointing to the cushion next to England.

"You may, as long as you keep your hands off each other."

"It was an accident Eily…" Scotland snapped, taking his seat. He slid his hand over England's and squeezed.

"Let's not have any more accidents then." Ireland glanced at them, "Oi, no holding hands either."

"Come on sis… It's jus' a bit o' innocent petting." Kissing England's ear, Scotland smiled.

"I. Said. Hands. Off." Ignoring her, Scotland scooted closer to England and rested his head on his shoulder.

"S… Scottie, don't make Eily mad…" England chimed in, feeling awkward. His lust had worn off and he was still quite afraid of Scotland.

"But I want to." Scotland laughed.

"Allistor, don't make me come over there." Ireland looked uncomfortable. She wrapped an arm around England and pulled him away from Scotland.

"Don't be like that Eily; ye know he likes me best." Trailing, Scotland kissed the back of England's hand. Ireland frowned and dragged England into her lap.

"Your quite mistaken, little Arthur likes me best. Don't you, love?" England squirmed and laid his head back.

"I can't choose between you two…"

"He told me he loved me." Scotland added, tugging a piece of Ireland's fiery orange hair.

"He's said that to me for years." Rolling her eyes, Ireland pushed Scotland away with one hand.

"Maybe, but did he ever let ye snuggle him? He always lets me snuggle him."

"What do you think he's doing now?" Embracing a shaky England, Ireland kissed the back of his neck.

"Come on guys… Stop it. I don't like it when you fight." England unhinged Ireland's arms and stood.

"Where do ye think yer goin'?" Scotland jerked the edge of England's shirt, causing him to fall back into his arms, "Yer mine."

"Oi, Arthur's mine!" Ireland yanked Scotland's tie.

"Leave us alone ye overgrown leprechaun!" Batting Ireland's arm, Scotland quickly wrapped England into a bear hug and refused to let him go.

"Let go… Please, Scottie?" England began quietly.

"Hear that? He doesn't want you!"

"Yes he does…" Scotland cursed into England's ear, "Tell her ye want me, damn Englishman." From the sound of Scotland's voice, England guessed that his lust had worn off as well.

"I don't want either…" The clang of the phone interrupted England's sentence, "Oh, I need to answer that." Prying himself free, England sprinted into the kitchen to get the phone. As he neared the receiver, he could hear Ireland and Scotland begin an argument.

"'Ello? America, is that you?"

"Non, its moi." France's accent was refreshing, although it annoyed England deeply that he was calling.

"Why are you calling from America's phone number?" England glanced at his watch. '8 already?' He thought, astonished, 'So it's… 1 in the morning there?'

"I'm still at his house, mon cher. I called to tell you we are having our next meeting at your house. At… 9 or 10 in the morning."

"Why the hell at my house?! Weren't you next?!" England doubted that his relatives and the Allies would get along well.

"Calm down Angleterre! I thought we covered that at last week's meeting."

"The one I fell asleep at?" England growled, "My house is in no order to be visited at the moment."

"You have all day and until 10 tomorrow, I'm sure you can clean up by then."

"That's not exactly what I mean… I'm busy all this month. By the way, why are you up at 1 in the morning?"

"Ohn? Well, I woke up a little while ago… Since you weren't here, I had no one to cuddle with."

"Humph, can't you handle the next meeting?" England continued ignoring France's comment, "I mean, you have as long as I do to clean up your house right?"

"You forget, by the time I get home, it will be late."

"Oi, Arthur what are ye doin'?" Scotland yelled from the living room, startling England.

"Who is that, Angleterre?"

"Hold on a second." England covered the mouthpiece, "I'm on the phone Scottie, so shut up!" Returning the receiver to his ear, England finished his sentence, "Sorry, that's just a friend of mine."

"Why don't ye say that to me face, ye little brat?!"

"Be quiet will you Allistor?!" Ireland joined in.

"Ugh… I've got to go before those two kill each other. Bye." Without waiting for France to reply, England hung up. Returning to the living room, England watched as Ireland and Scotland wrestled each other on the floor. Ireland, although she seemed sweet and innocent, was actually very fierce and strong. Pinning Scotland, Ireland smiled sweetly.

"I win." She laughed.

"Ye forget who weighs more." Scotland easily sat up and rolled over onto Ireland.

"Ow, get off." Flicking Scotland's forehead, Ireland playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uhm, what are you guys doing?" England asked, bringing the two to his attention.

"Seeing who gets ta have ye fer the rest of th' month." Scotland poked Ireland's forehead, "Guess who's winnin'?"

"Humph… I am." Ireland brought her knee up and smashed it into Scotland's chest, hopping up onto her feet again. She smoothed her dress and fixed the shamrock clip in her orange hair.

"Nggh… Damn it." Scotland rubbed his chest and pulled himself to his feet, "I'm not givin' up."

"Aww, Scottie, come on, go easy on me…" Ireland giggled, Dublin, the curl on the top of her head, hanging near her nose. It was shaped like a shamrock as she pushed it back and it stuck straight up despite her constant smoothing it down.

"I was. Now I'm serious." Brushing his slacks, Scotland smirked.

"Please, don't fight over me… Wouldn't it be best if we just alternated? Eily gets me today and then Scottie, you can have me tomorrow." England was tired of all the fighting and the compromise sounded a little more bearable than if he was stuck with Scotland for the rest of the month.

"Why does Eily get ye first?" Scotland wasn't going to give up the chance to have him alone for more than a week.

"Because you need time to get over… You know… What you did to me." England's cheeks grew hot as he said this and he got quiet.

"Sounds good to me." Ireland agreed.

"Hm… Aye then." Shrugging, Scotland patted Ireland's shoulder, "Tomorrow he's mine."

"Of course, Allistor." Grinning, Ireland hugged England tightly, "Today you're mine."

"Yes, yes I know…" Relief washed over England now that everything had been sorted out.

…

The blare of the alarm clock startled England early in the morning. Ireland groaned behind him and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"I don't wanna get up… Just a wee bit longer." She muttered through England's hair.

"Goodness… What time is it?" Squinting at the clock, England could make out a vague 8 in the hours slot, "Ugh. Big sister, I have to get up now." Wiggling for a moment, England couldn't get his sister to let go.

"Mmm, I want breakfast… Maybe potatoes…" Ireland snored lightly near his ear.

"Hey, wake up, I'm going to be late!" England glanced at Dublin and sighed, "I'm sorry…" He yanked the curl firmly, causing Ireland to jolt awake and slap him across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at him angrily, rubbing her head and blushing deeply.

"I… I'm sorry! I just… I have to get up now and you were asleep and you wouldn't let me get up…" Stammering, England took a closer look at the clock. '8:45' the red numbers read.

"That doesn't give you any reason to be touching Dublin! At least pull Belfast instead…" Pointing at the prominent red curl on the side of her head, Ireland sighed, "It hurts less."

"Yes, I understand… But I'm going to be late… I only have 15 minutes to get ready!" Jumping out of bed, England frantically gathered his green suit from the closet and sprinted down the hallway. The bathroom door was shut and locked. Banging furiously on the white wood, England tapped his foot.

"Aye?"

"Scottie, I really need to take a shower! I've only got 15 minutes!" The door opened. Scotland had obviously just gotten out because his hair was matted down and dripping plus, he was only in his boxers.

"Thank you." England pushed his way in and glanced at Scotland, who seemed annoyed.

"I'm not done." Retrieving the towel he had left on the counter, Scotland ruffled his hair to dry it, "I need to get dressed."

"Go get dressed in your room." Turning on the shower, England rummaged through the cabinet next to him for a clean towel. Scotland rolled his eyes but gathered his things and left.

After a hasty shower, England threw his clothes on and quickly walked downstairs. There was a knock on the door just as he reached the last step.

"I got it, lad." Before England could say anything, Ireland opened the door, "'Ello?"

"Hey! Wassup? Who are you?" America smiled cheerily.

"Eh? I'm Eily… Who are you?" Ireland tilted her head, seeming confused.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, the good old USA. Nice to meet you." America amiably held out a hand and Ireland shook it.

"Oh, America right? Oi, Arthur, this is your little brother right?" Turning, Ireland motioned for England to join her at the door.

"Yes, he is. Hello, Alfred." England shook water droplets out of his hair and wondered over, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Oh, aye! You'd better eat before Allistor takes it all." Kissing England's forehead, Ireland turned back to America, "Come on in, lad."

"Good morning, Scottie." England nodded in Scotland's direction as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Arthur." Was the gruff reply. He was eating a pile of fresh pancakes, smothered in butter and syrup.

"That looks good…" England said to himself as he flipped a few pancakes from the pan onto his plate. As he sat down, Scotland pushed him the butter and syrup. Slathering a generous amount of butter onto his pancakes, England poured syrup over them and began eating.

"Arthur, you have another visitor." Ireland peeked in from the doorway.

"Tell them to sit in the living room until I'm done." England answered through a full mouth. As soon as England finished his food, Scotland had finished too. They both took their dishes to the sink at the same time.

"Sorry for the delay, I was up late this morning…" England began, striding into the living room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw France attempting to flirt with Ireland.

"Bonjour, mon Cher." France said, noticing the glare he was receiving.

"'Ello frog." Sitting between Ireland and America on the couch, he crossed his ankles.

"Ahem. Arthur, don't be rude. Introduce me." Ireland tugged on England's tie causing him to lean forward.

"Alright." Standing with Ireland on his right, England coughed, "This is Eily, my big sister."

"_Your _big sister, ohn? I didn't know you had a sister." France looked very interested.

"Aye, Arthur is my baby brother. Aren't you?" Ireland kissed England's cheek, "He's the youngest in the family." America snickered and England blushed.

"Well… Uhm, Eily, please don't embarrass me." Scratching his head, England smiled.

"That's _my_ job." Scotland laughed, pacing over to England and slapping his back. England winced and slapped Scotland's arm.

"Oi, Scottie! That hurt…"

"Allistor, dear, be nice." Ireland giggled and playfully pulled Scotland's red hair.

"Aye, lass. I am." Scotland jumped into a fluffy armchair and patted his lap, "Come here, Arthur. Yer mine today."

"Right…" England reluctantly sat on his brother's lap.

"Hey, you're Scotland right? Hi!" America waved.

"Aye, hello America." Scanning the couch Scotland smirked, "Hello France."

"B… Bonjour monsieur Scotland…" France nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"What are ye doin' here may I ask?"

"I'm allies with Angleterre now…"

"Are ye now?" Lacing his fingers through England's hair, Scotland snorted, "Jus' keep yer hands off 'im, aye?"

"I'm sorry for him." Ireland pointed to Scotland, "He's a wee bit territorial of Arthur."

"You make it sound like he owns me…" Squirming around, England tried to break free but, failed.

"That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Scotland whispered into England's ear, "I could do whatever I want with ye…" Hearing this made England extremely uncomfortable. Another knock on the door alerted them yet another person had arrived. Ireland quickly pulled the door open and gasped.

"Mr. Ivan eh? It's been too long!" She hugged Russia, who seemed quite glad to see her.

"Ms. Ireland? Preevet, I haven't seen you for years!" Patting Ireland's back Russia smiled, "Still got a stomach for vodka?"

"Aye, I sure do! Got any with you?" The pair came in and sat next to each other on the side of the couch.

"Da. Two bottles. Need a glass?"

"Nope." Accepting the tall glass bottle, Ireland popped the cap, "I'll be fine." Taking a swig, she smiled.

"Geez, sis… Not even I can drink straight vodka." Scotland admired her for a moment.

"Well, it tastes amazing once you get used to it." Ireland happily took another gulp.

"Hey, aru! You left me outside!" China stormed in, holding a small panda plush in his arms. He stopped short by Russia and Ireland and then glanced at England and Scotland, "What did I miss aru?"

"England's relatives." France stated blandly, carefully eyeing Scotland.

"What aru? Relatives?"

"I'm Eily O'Hara Kirkland." Ireland nodded at China and clinked bottles with Russia.

"I'm Allistor Kirkland… Or Scotland." Scotland poked England in the stomach.

"Stop it. Well I'm glad we're all here now. What is this meeting about anyway?" England took on his business voice.

"America told me to come." France replied, looking at America.

"Yeah, I wanted to figure out why you were so busy this month."

"As you can see, I have family over." England paused, "Wait… Where's Wales?"

"He's at hooome." Ireland trilled, rhythmically leaning left to right.

"Should we really let her drink so much?" England asked Scotland, watching Ireland lazily sip on the clear liquid.

"Probably not…" Scotland stared at her for a moment, "She hasn't had that much in a while." Finishing the bottle, Ireland burped and let out a yawn.

"Oi, Scottie. Move over." She muttered, pushing Scotland and England out of the armchair. England took this chance to walk over to the couch and sit between France and America.

"Arthur, come back over here." Scotland followed and forced England to sit in his lap again.

"Whoo… I'm tired." Ireland sunk into the soft chair and was soon fast asleep. England realized that everyone was suddenly staring at him.

"What? I don't know."

"I didn't come all the way here to just turn around and go home, aru." China said, petting the panda.

"He has a point, mon Cher."

"We could go drinking." Scotland suggested, nudging England in the gut.

"Absolutely not! I'm not risking you getting drunk."

After a little more arguing, everyone finally agreed to watch T.V and talk. It was around 8 PM when everyone left. Scotland was on pretty good behavior, which surprised England. Ireland had woken up and had helped clean up a bit more before going to bed with a small headache. Tidying up, England plopped down on the couch to rest. Scotland did the same and pulled England into his lap.

"Leave me alone…" England complained, poking Scotland's gloved hand.

"Don't be like that, love. Ye promised ye were mine today." Looping an arm around England's waist, Scotland chuckled, "I want ta make the most of it." Slipping a hand under England's chin, Scotland lifted his head. Then he began to kiss down England's exposed neck.

"S… Scottie, what are you doing?" England squirmed and then realized he couldn't get away.

"What do ye think?" Scotland tossed England to the floor. England attempted to run but, Scotland grabbed the collar of his shirt and rolled him over. Before he knew it, Scotland had him pinned. A playful smirk played on Scotland's lips as he slipped his jacket off.

"N… No. Y… You wouldn't. Not again…" Trying to wiggle free only made his brother laugh.

"Stop that. Ye said I could do what I wanted to ye, and frankly, I wasn't done when we were interrupted this mornin'." This was the Scotland England had been dreading.

"B… But that only applied to that one time! And I don't want you to… To do things to me!" Fear began to take hold and England whimpered.

"Oh, but I do. I know ye can't get away." Removing England's tie, he let one hand linger near England's throat, "Give yerself to me."

"No I won't! Let me go!" Swatting at the hand pressing down his shoulder, England used all of his strength to push his brother off. Scotland just smiled, as this attempt barely budged him.

"I said," Scotland leaned down where his face was inches away from England's, "Give up."

"N… No…" England's voice wavered and he shoved Scotland's face away from his own, "Please Scottie, just let me go…"

"Stop resisting Arthur. I'm goin' to get what I want." Gripping a clump of England's hair he pulled his face close again, "Submit, like a good little slut."

"I'm not a slut…" A tear trickled down England's cheek and Scotland wiped it away.

"Yer my slut and ye will do as I say." Roughly pulling England's shirt off, he continued, "So be still." Pausing to take his own shirt off, Scotland felt a sharp pain on his left hand. Withdrawing his arm, he glanced at the shallow cut, "Ye little brat… Ye bit me."

"Let me go!" England shouted, trying to punch Scotland in the stomach. Scotland swiftly caught England's arm and twisted it, causing the owner to yelp in pain.

"Quit struggling and be still." Succeeding on removing his shirt, a glint of hunger flashed in Scotland's eyes. He flung his gloves to the side and chuckled darkly, "I'm going to make ye mine."

"Don't touch me! Get your hands off my body!" Scotland ignored his brother's protests and slid a hand from England's hip up to his shoulder, causing him to shiver. He busied the other hand with unbuttoning England's pants.

"Ye know Arthur," Gently kissing the tip of England's nose, Scotland licked his lips, "Ye look rather tasty." England strongly resisted as Scotland pressed their lips together, "Open up, lad." He mumbled impatiently, trying to slip his tongue into England's mouth. England jerked his head to the side to escape the kiss. Scotland grabbed his chin and forced his tongue into England's mouth, enjoying the resulting helplessness of England's body immensely.

…

"Ngh…" England vaguely remembered what had happened. His hands were tied to the bedpost and Scotland was asleep between his legs. Only one thought went through his mind, 'How the hell do I get out of this?' Scotland stirred a bit, sliding down a little. 'Thank goodness he left my boxers on…' England leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Hm?" Yawning, Scotland hugged England's waist. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through England's hair, "So cute…" Pressing his lips to England's, Scotland enjoyed a long kiss and smiled.

"Y… You think I'm cute?" England was shocked and stared at his now bewildered brother.

"Oh God, yer awake!"

"But you think I'm cute?"

"I didn' know ye were awake!"

"I didn't know you thought I was cute!"

"I don't." Recovered, Scotland flicked England's nose.

"You do too! You said so!"

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout you."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"Listen to me…" Scotland put a finger under England's chin, "Shut yer mouth, will ye?" England swallowed and obeyed, eyeing the flicker of uncertainty in his brother's eyes, "Good boy, now how did you like last night?"

"You're awful." Nervously pulling at the rope binding his wrists, England tried not to think.

"Oh, I know, it was so fun." Leaning between England's legs, Scotland ran his tongue along the edge of his brother's boxers.

"N… No more please, no more!" England kicked the side of Scotland's head.

"I'm goin' ta make ye regret that." With a wicked smirk, Scotland tugged softly on the fabric, exposing a bit more of England's thigh.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Scotland chuckled.

"I can't hear ye…" Sucking on the tender area inches away from England's crotch, Scotland happily listened to the resulting moans.

"P… Please, stop!" No matter how many times England yanked on the rope, it wouldn't give.

"What was that? A wee bit lower?" Moving the fabric back a little more, Scotland nibbled on England's skin. Trying as hard as he could not to scream in pleasure, England bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Scotland slowly worked his way down further, slipping England's boxers off as he went. No longer able to stand the desire, England let out a loud moan and pushed against Scotland. Hungrily accepting, Scotland removed the boxers and indulged himself.

"Why? Just why?" England could barely control his breathing as Scotland withdrew.

"Ye were being naughty." Licking his lips, Scotland lovingly stroked England's waist, "Let me punish ye some more." England gulped and shifted uncomfortably. Crossing his legs, his lip trembled. "Aw, lad. It's okay, big brother won't hurt ye." Prying England's legs apart, he bent to continue, making England squeak.

"A… Allistor! Be careful!" Scotland ignored him and sucked harder. England struggled to free himself again, failing, "Oh, please stop!"

"Delicious…" Licking the white film off his brother's body, Scotland smiled, satisfied, "Now Arthur, don't be naughty, or big brother will do this ta ye again."

"… I… I understand…" Huffing quietly, England leaned on the wall, "Will you please untie me?"

"Why would I do that?" He trailed a finger along England's inner thigh.

"B… Because," England shuddered, "Because… I'm hungry." It wasn't a lie.

"Are ye?" Scotland laughed, "I can fix that." England gasped as Scotland began to slip his own boxers off.

"N… No I don't mean like that! Put those back on!" Laughing, Scotland obeyed.

"I had to love. Just had to."

"Scared the hell out of me…"

"I guess I should untie ye. But, promise to let me do as I like with yer body…" Scotland kissed England's cheek, "Is that a deal?"

"As long as you don't abuse Big Ben again." England was very desperate to free his wrists.

"Aw, alright. I won't, unless you resist me."

"That's not very fair…" England complained as Scotland busied himself with the knotted rope.

"It is fer me." Freeing England's hands, he hugged him, "So tell me yer mine." England hesitated.

"Uhm… I'm yours?" Scotland frowned.

"Oi, say it like you mean it."

"I'm yours."

"That's better." Kissing England's forehead, Scotland finally let him go.

"Where are my boxers?" Feeling overexposed England held a pillow to his lap.

"Ye don't need them."

"Scottie, Eily is still here you know… I need them."

"Here they are…" Scotland reluctantly handed the Union Jack boxers back to him, "You also have to promise me I can take those off whenever."

"Yeah, yeah, as long as it's not in public."

…


	2. Maybe I Do

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" England asked his red headed sister.

"I feel a little sick. I'm sorry to cut my visit so short… Scottie promised to behave himself. Call me if you have any problems with him." Ireland paused, slightly worried, "Maybe you should invite a friend over…"

"I would feel a lot safer with you here, but I guess I can call someone." Sighing, England checked his watch, "The closest person is France though and he'd take 3 hours minimum. Plus, Scottie hates him, and to be honest, so do I."

"Look, you could call him and invite him over or," Ireland pushed her hair back, "You could risk your older brother." Swallowing, England thought of last night.

"Alright, I'll give France a call… Please don't leave until he gets here."

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I really have to go. I told the twins I'd be back soon and I'm feeling a bit woozy." Covering her mouth with one hand, Ireland took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Concern broke through his words.

"I'll be fine, dear. Take care of yourself." With that, Ireland said her goodbyes and walked out the door. Wandering into the kitchen, England bumped into Scotland, who had been eavesdropping.

"Do ye not trust me?" Scotland tilted his head, faking sadness.

"Look, I'm not just going to let you just have me." England pushed past his brother, "Now leave me alone."

"I don't think so." Gripping England's arm, Scotland pulled him back, wrapping an arm around his waist so that they were facing each other.

"L… Let go!" England struggled to break free, trying to push his brother back. Scotland let out a husky laugh and eased England to the floor, making sure to stay on top of him.

"Oh Arthur, ye always try and run…" He stroked England's chin as he restrained his wrists with one hand, "Ye know I'm not letting ye get away."

"I… I said…" England gulped, seeing the glint of pleasure in Scotland's eyes, "L… Let go?"

"Heh, aren't ye cute?" Unbuttoning England's pants with his free hand, Scotland kissed the tip of England's nose, "How about a quick little feel?"

"No! Stop it and let me go!" Kicking did no good; neither did screaming, "Get off!"

"Oi." Scotland bent to where his face was an inch from England's, "Remember what I said I would do to ye if ye resisted." England's eyes filled with fear and he went still.

"Y… You wouldn't…" Doubt clouded his words and his lip trembled.

"I would." With a sick smirk, Scotland slipped his hand into England's pants and squeezed. England couldn't help the moan that escaped from his mouth or the deep blush that covered his face. Savoring England's warm body, Scotland licked his lips and began to inch England's pants off.

"N… No wait! I'm sorry, I won't struggle anymore! Please Scottie!" England desperately yanked his arms, not able to free himself.

"Should have been a good boy." Scotland replied, pressing their lips together. Succeeding in lowering England's pants, Scotland began with the boxers, releasing England from his hasty kiss.

"I will be good! I will!" Tears formed in the corners of England's emerald eyes. He knew he had lost and Scotland was going to enjoy him whether or not he wanted him to.

"Aww, don't want me to do this?" As Scotland lowered his head to begin, England squeezed his eyes shut. Letting out a loud moan, England went limp and Scotland hungrily sucked harder. Scotland let go of England's wrists and let his hands run down England's thighs.

"Ngh… S… Scottie! Oh, s… Stop…" Tugging Scotland's red hair weakly, England breathed harder, the pleasure beginning to get to him.

"But you taste wonderful, dear brother…" Scotland paused and ran his tongue slowly up England's inner thigh.

"Please… Scottie, I… I can't… Ugh…" Trying to relax, England laid his head back and rested it on the floor, controlling his breathing. Scotland watched him, seeming amused. He slid England's boxers back on but, pulled the pants all the way off. Then he remounted himself.

"Do ye promise ta let me do as I please now?" Running his fingers through England's hair, Scotland laughed.

"You could be a little less rough with me…" England breathed, allowing Scotland to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm not that rough." Scotland gently brushed his fingertips across England's bare chest, "Arthur, ye need ta stop dressin' yerself in the mornin'… It's getting ta be a pain ta undress ye all the time."

"Do you want me to walk around in my underwear? I'll catch a cold…" Seeming to have recovered a little, England opened his eyes.

"I'll keep ye warm." Scotland wrapped England into a tight hug, "Do ye want ta take this ta the couch?"

"Uhm… I… I don't think so…" Ignoring England's protest, Scotland picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"We'll only take a kip, aye?" Wrapping an arm around England's waist, Scotland pulled them onto the soft cushions.

"D… Do you promise?" Resting his head on his brother's chest, England allowed him to kiss his neck.

"Aye. I do." Scotland gently nudged his chin against the nape of England's neck and let out a sigh.

"Big brother…" England paused and Scotland shifted behind him, slipping his little brother's green button-up off, "You're lying…" He heard a soft chuckle as Scotland stroked his waist.

"Heh, maybe. What are ye goin' ta do about it?" Scotland ran his fingers through England's blonde hair and snickered, "I'm sure as hell not lettin' ye escape me."

"B… But you… Please don't… Do anything to my body…" Beginning to worry, England tried to slip out of Scotland's loose grasp but, the grip quickly tightened, trapping him. He wiggled and tugged at his brother's arm, his lip trembling.

"How can I resist? Yer skin is so tender…" He breathed, sucking softly on England's neck, "And ye taste so delicious…"

"Scot, please stop. I… I'm your little brother…" Too scared to fight, England squeezed his eyes shut.

"But yer helpless. No one will save ye, lad. Yer all mine and mine alone, after all…" Grabbing England's chin with his free hand, Scotland whispered into his ear, "Ye said it yerself. I own ye now." A look of horror flashed across England's face.

"N… No that's…" His heart rate accelerated and so did his breathing. He had said it. A whimper passed through his lips as he realized he had given Scotland the authority to do as he liked with his body as well.

"My dearest wee Artie, as I told ye before, ye are so gullible. It was too easy ta get yer consent… I didn' have ta play it sweet for all that long." Scotland's voice gradually darkened, "Don't worry lad, I'll be careful not ta break ye."

"B… But… I…" England's shoulders shook, tears gliding down his face, "You… You were lying this whole time? J… Just for my body?" Shaking his head, the sobbing grew worse.

"Ye don't know how many years I've waited patiently for ye ta fall fer me. Yer little body is mine, ye got it? If ye dare ta tell anyone about this, "Scotland brandished the newly polished switchblade and held it to England's throat, "Ye will regret it, aye? Now, then…" Roughly pinning England to the couch, Scotland straddled him, "Let's see how nicely my new pet rides…"

"I… I refuse! I won't let you do this to me!" His voice broke, betraying the courage he meant to convey.

"Ye won't will ye? Well then, I'll fix that." Reaching into his pocket, Scotland retrieved a roll of silver duct tape and smirked. England's eyes widened as Scotland tore a long piece from the roll, "Be still, love and it will be over faster." Frozen out of fear, England's body obeyed, though his mind screamed at him to struggle. Scotland easily taped England's wrists together and smiled, "That's a good boy. Do I need to tape yer mouth shut too?" England gulped and shook his head, another sob slipping out of his mouth, "That's nice ta know… It would really hinder me performance without yer moans." Placing the roll onto the coffee table, Scotland pulled off his gloves and cracked his knuckles.

"W… Wait… Please Scot, hear me out." England began, earning a piercing glare from his brother, "I… I won't struggle or tell anyone if… Please, no sex! I swear I'll be good for you, I really will! J… Just please! Don't rape me!"

"Oh will ye be good? Last time I heard that, ye tried to fight back, isn't that right?" Rubbing his hands together he grinned, "Besides, I've been dyin' ta get me self inside ye…"

"Please believe me! I'll be submissive! I'll do as you say and… And…" Hanging his head in defeat, fresh tears sprung to his eyes, "Please… I… I'll do anything…"

"Fine Artie. I'll give ye another chance but, "Lifting England's chin with a finger, Scotland met his eyes, "If ye slip up once, even if it is the tiniest of movements in opposition, I will drill ye into this couch until ye scream and beg me ta stop, understand me?"

"Y… Yes, sir. Thank you…" Sniffling, England swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Hm… First I would like ye to spread yer legs. It gets annoyin' tryin' ta pry them apart all the time." England slowly consented, not wanting to listen. Scotland pushed himself between England's legs, squeezing one thigh. England's hips bucked against Scotland's in retaliation, "Mmm… My, my, naughty little Arthur... Do that again love." England shifted uncomfortably and blushed, embarrassed. Scotland raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, "'Ello, don't ignore me."

"I… I'm sorry…" England awkwardly repeated the motion, making Scotland groan.

"Harder ye brat, hump me harder." As Scotland said this, he began rubbing himself against England's crotch. Trying to do as Scotland requested, England thrust his waist upward. "Harder!" Scotland demanded, pressing their bodies together and groaning.

"I… I can't…" England sobbed.

"Already refusin', eh?" Scotland eagerly grabbed England's waist with a sick smirk.

"No! No please! I… I'm sorry! Please, please Scot! I'm begging you!" England pleaded.

"Yer very lucky I don't pound yer guts out." Scotland growled, "I said harder, now you hump harder, get it?" England gulped. He obeyed, thrusting his hips against Scotland and repeating the motion. "Yes, oh yes… Big brother likes that…" Scotland's body reacted, roughly humping England back, harder with each thrust. England squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily out his mouth, trying to fight the pleasure welling up inside him. Taking the opportunity, Scotland leaned down and slipped his tongue into England's mouth, continuing to rub against England's crotch. His hands happily felt up and down England's shaky body. One hand then gripped a clump of England's soft blonde hair and tugged, forcing his head up. Intimately sucking and kissing on his little brother's exposed neck, Scotland unzipped his pants and threw them off. Then he sat up to take his shirt off, breathing heavily, his eyes darkened with lust. England quickly snapped his legs shut and pushed away from him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What do ye think yer doin'?" Scotland seized England's chin, "Lay back down and spread yer legs."

"B… But big brother…" Scotland wrenched England's legs apart and snickered.

"Well, well… Hard are we?" A smile slowly spread across his face and he remounted, forcing England down again. He continued to push their hips together, causing England's face to turn a brighter red. "I think it's about time fer me to have a wee bit 'o fun…" His lips caressed England's and his hands rubbed England's chest. England moaned loudly, encouraging Scotland's misbehavior. Scotland licked the rim of England's ear and then tenderly began on his neck. "React ta me Arthur…" He breathed, kissing down to England's chest, "Tell me ye want more." Scotland held England tighter and licked his lips, stroking England's cheek.

"I… I… Scot, I can't…" England went limp, waiting for Scotland to finish.

"Say it Arthur. Now. Say ye want it." Grabbing England's hips, Scotland softly rubbed against him.

"I… I want it…" England sobbed through the pleasure.

"Scream it."

"I want it! I want more!" England cried and Scotland laughed, quickly thrusting their hips together again.

"Good boy… Ngh, oh Arthur… It feels so good…" Suddenly exhausted, Scotland lay on top of England, breathing heavily.

"H… How could you?" England sniffed, shifting uncomfortably.

"I've always wanted to get my hands on you… Ever since you took away my freedom." Scotland growled, drawing circles on England's chest with a finger, "Though I wasn't able to take your land… I thought I'd settle for something else." Sitting up, he sneered, "Domination of your body."

"B… But, why?!" England pushed away, trying to curl into a ball though his hands were still tied.

"Heh, well you see dear brother." Scotland put a hand on England's shoulder, "Your body is… Desirable, aye? You're weak and quite easily held down. At first, I felt sick about doing something to you, but now…" Licking his lips, Scotland lightly stroked England's head, "It gets me so excited… The feeling of power over you is just… wonderful."

"I used to trust you. I used to actually care about you. I was genuinely worried about you! You… you bastard!" England screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Shut up Arthur!" Grabbing England's chin, Scotland leaned closer, "You're my bitch and I'll fuck you as I please! Try and resist me, I dare you!" The back of Scotland's hand met England's cheek, knocking his head to the side.

"Leave me alone!"

"That's it you little brat…" Flipping his switchblade out of his pant pocket, Scotland forced England against the couch and grabbed at his boxers, "I see, you need convincing."

…

Scotland's loud snores woke England from his nightmare. He sighed, leaning his head back to his brother's chest. 'He… He didn't do anything…' Tears sprang to his eyes. 'Oh thank the Queen, he's still dressed! That was all a dream!'

"Hn? Eh, what time is it?" Slightly tightening his grip around England's waist, Scotland yawned.

"Uhm, hi big brother… When did I fall asleep?" Self-consciously squirming in Scotland's grasp, England turned his head.

"Sometime before me. Poor thing, ye were so exhausted." Petting his little brother's blonde head, Scotland pulled himself into a sitting position. With a stretch, he glanced down at England who had rolled onto his back.

"…Oh." He played with his thumbs, "You didn't… You know… Do anything to me, did you?" Scotland frowned.

"No? Do ye really think I would take advantage of ye while ye slept?" He seemed upset.

"Well, I… I just wanted to make sure…" Avoiding Scotland's gaze, England quickly sat up, "I… Had a bad dream…"

"A bad dream?" Scotland raised an eyebrow, "Not about me?" Slowly returning Scotland's concerned stare, England swallowed.

"It was awful… What you did to me…"

"Oh, Arthur…" Softly caressing England's cheek with his palm, Scotland sadly looked into his eyes, "What happened?"

"I… I'm sorry, I don't want to say!" England covered his face, crying, "I… I thought you… Oh, Scottie, I'm so relieved!" He flung his arms around Scotland's neck and cried into his shirt.

"A… Arthur… Oi…" Scotland awkwardly patted England's back, "I… It's okay… I didn't do anything to ye…" He tugged lightly on England's hair, "Let go now." England silently wiped his eyes and looked up at Scotland, the tears returning. Sniffing, he pushed away, leaning on the couch.

"Leave me alone then…"

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh sure… Right. Like you really care how I feel?" Rubbing his eyes, England glared at Scotland, "All you've done while you have been here is terrible! Why don't you leave?!"

"Hold it right there! Look at me!" Grabbing England's chin, Scotland gave him a hard stare, "Listen, Arthur. I'm not leaving, understand? The hell did ye dream about? Why are ye getting so upset with me?"

"You're doing it again… You probably did rape me… You're just lying because you want my body!" Jerking away, England crossed his arms, "Well, come on, if you want it so bad, take me then! I won't struggle you nasty pervert!"

"What the hell are ye talking about?! I didn't rape ye!" Scotland grasped the collar of England's shirt, "And what do ye think yer calling me?"

"L… Let go…" England's eyes filled with fear and he tried to pry Scotland's hands off of him, "Let go Scottie… Please… Wait, I didn't mean it…"

"What was that about not struggling? Hm? Pervert, eh?" Forcing England onto his back, Scotland pressed his weight on top of him, "Don't ye have a big mouth?"

"I… I'm sorry… I was… Oh Scottie wait, I take it back!" England whimpered as Scotland made a fist, "No, no, don't hit me!"

"I have half the mind to take ye up on yer lovely offer…"

"No!" England wailed, "I don't want it! Please, I'm sorry!" Tears were already streaming down his face, wetting Scotland's glove.

"Why then? Why did ye even bring the topic up?" Loosening his grip, Scotland wiped England's face with the back of his hand.

"You did it to me in my dream… You said you were lying about everything and all you really wanted was…" Gulping, England quietly continued, "Domination of my body…"

"I raped ye in yer dream? Why would ye even think I would do that?!" Shoving England against the cushions, Scotland sighed, "Sure, I did all that other stuff before… But rape? Artie, I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"You said you were lying! And then there was that promise I accidentally agreed to that basically made me yours!"

"If I didn't care about ye and I was lying, don't ye think I would have raped ye already?"

"Well… I could have ruined your whole plan just now and that question of yours was used to make me think I was wrong."

"Are ye serious? Do I look like I am lying?"

"Actually, I never really have trusted you."

"Ye want ta know the truth?" Scotland asked suddenly, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, I do. I… I think…" Meeting Scotland's emerald eyes, England nodded.

"I wasn't quite expecting ta tell ye this so soon, but I guess I have to since ye have made things very difficult." Kissing England's forehead, Scotland heard him gasp, "Maybe I do want ye… And maybe I am a little bit of a pervert… I might have, or might have not, felt ye up a wee bit while ye slept… I could also, possibly, wish I could dominate yer… Delicious body." England tensed up, beginning to fidget with Scotland's glove, "However awkward it is for me ta admit… I think ye are rather… Sexy. As much as I want ta take advantage of yer weakness, I just can't. I… " Taking a deep breath, Scotland furrowed his eyebrows, "I love ye, and I could never do somethin' like that unless ye wanted it."

"You…? You love me?" England's eyes widened, "You said love… You said you loved me? Do you really?"

"Aye. I love ye so much Arthur… I never told ye because I always thought ye wouldn't… Like me back. I wasn't going to tell ye either but, I couldn't bear ta hear ye so upset…" Scotland released him, looking ashamed.

"Couldn't bear to see me upset?" England tilted his head as Scotland stood, "Where are you going?"

"Ye told me ta leave." He muttered, striding to the door.

"Wait! Don't go! Come back!" Sprinting over, England hugged him from behind.

"I'm going home, Arthur."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Scotland roughly pushed him away.

"Shut up… I don't want to hear it." He sighed, "I… I'm fine." His voice shook, something dripping from his chin.

"Are you… Crying?" England softly touched Scotland's back.

"No. I'm not." Sniffing, Scotland wiped his face, leaning his forehead on the door, "Ye brat… How could ye think of me like that?"

"B… Big brother?" Scotland slowly turned to him, tears in his eyes.

"Don't call me that… It's the only reason I can't have ye." Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around England, "I must sound like some incest-loving pedophile to ye."

"You do a little." Smiling shyly, England returned the hug, "I wish you would have told me before… You know, about loving me."

"I just couldn't. I didn't want ta sound… Weak. Or have ye reject me." Stroking England's hair, Scotland closed his eyes, his hand lightly squeezing England's thigh.

"And your hand is on my ass why?" England asked in a slightly worried tone, "You weren't kidding; you are a pervert aren't you?"

"Does it bother ye?" Returning England's gaze, Scotland kissed his nose, "I don't really want ta let go."

"Yes it does bother me… Quite a lot." Scotland reluctantly released England from his grasp. England wandered back to the couch and patted the spot next to him.

"So… Ye think me a rapist?" Scotland laughed quietly.

"Well, you act like one. I mean the whole, holding me down and touching me thing." England played with Scotland's gloved hand.

"Oh, aye… It felt wonderful…" Cuddling against England, Scotland's hand rubbed England's thigh.

"Eh… Scottie… Please don't do that…"

"I… I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're too cute." Nervously chuckling, he put his arm around England's waist. 'It would be so easy, just ta push him down. He wouldn't struggle much and then I could… No, no, listen ta yerself Scot. Artie trusts ye.'

"I would be flattered if you weren't groping me." England muttered, messing with the buttons on Scotland's sleeve.

"Oi, I'm not gropin' ye. Just feeling around a bit." Scotland pulled England into the curve of his side, "Seeing what I like."

"Don't do anything to me." England shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkwardly close to his brother.

"I won't, love." Scotland's free hand stroked England's still bare chest. 'Those soft lips… I really want a taste. He won't stop me. Or at least he can't.' Lifting England's chin, Scotland succeeded a quick peck on the smaller nation's lips.

"Hey! No stealing kisses!" Pulling away, England crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, Artie. It was one wee peck." Scotland grabbed England's arm and pulled him back, "I want one more."

"No! You're gonna try and do something with me!" England complained as he tugged at Scotland's sleeve.

"One kiss. That's all I want." Smiling mischievously, Scotland pressed their lips together. To his surprise, England actually kissed back. 'He wants ye… Give it to him…' Opening his mouth wider, Scotland sucked softly on England's lips. Soon, he had his tongue in England's mouth, eagerly exploring. 'See. He let ye in. Push it some.' Withdrawing for a breath, Scotland tightened his grip around England's waist, pulling him closer. Their tongues met again, fighting for dominance. Of course, Scotland won, happily savoring his victory. When they withdrew, a long line of saliva split between them.

"Scot…" Turning his head, England gently pushed Scotland's face away, "Stop it."

"Ye were enjoyin' yerself." Lapping up the spit, Scotland smiled.

"Yes, but… Well…" Looking back up, England cowered a little, "I'm scared… You're going to take advantage of me."

"Oh, Arthur, I won't." Scotland pecked England's reddened cheek.

"B… But, last time… When Eily came in…"

"I can control myself." Cradling England's head in his hands, Scotland leaned in for another kiss.

"Are you sure?" England asked, worried.

"Arthur, I promise. I won't go too far." Not waiting for England's answer, Scotland pressed their lips together once more. England looped an arm around Scotland's neck and the other around his back. Before England knew it, he was on his back, Scotland straddled on top of him. As soon as their lips parted, England let out a soft whimper.

"Please be careful with me…" He whispered, his eyes closed.

"It's okay, Artie. I can be gentle." Scotland tenderly stroked England's hair, "I love ye." England's cheeks visibly reddened as he lifted his chin. Accepting the offer, Scotland sent soft kisses down England's exposed neck. 'He's so still… It's cute really, how he's letting me do this.'

"I think that's enough." Lightly tugging on Scotland's fiery red hair, England pulled himself up.

"Oi, no fair." Sighing, Scotland reluctantly freed him. 'Too soon.'

"Do you really want…?" Shyly looking down at his hands, England rolled his shoulders, "M… More?"

"I always want more of ye." Picking up England's hand, Scotland kissed his palm, "You're like an addiction." He began kissing up England's arm, "I'd been away from ye fer so long, I couldn't help meself from being a pervert. I just wanted ye so bad…" Reaching England's shoulder, he noticed the goose bumps appearing on his fair skin. Smiling he continued, "When ye would fall asleep, I would snuggle ye and enjoy meself but, I was so worried ye would wake up and find out what I was doing…" Lightly sucking on England's neck, Scotland leaned closer, "May I please have a little more?"

"S… Scot… You realize what you are asking? W… We're still brothers…" England scooted over, "I… I don't think I can…"

"At least let me hold ye. Please, just let me touch ye." With sad eyes, Scotland opened his arms.

"Alright, but that's it." England consented, climbing into Scotland's lap. Wrapping his arms securely around England, Scotland sighed. He fluffed England's hair and fingered it, smiling softly.

"You're so warm… Little brother." He muttered into England's ear, kissing him gently.

"It's really been a long time since you have called me that…" Playing with Scotland's black glove, England shivered as it touched his skin. "Y… Your glove is cold!"

"I… I'm sorry! Would ye like me ta take them off?" Slipping the fabric off, he tossed the leather gloves to the coffee table, "Better?" He lightly ran his fingertips across England's bare chest.

"I guess it is…" England tensed as Scotland's hand went lower, stroking his waist.

"Ye have such… Full hips." Pulling the back of England's shirt down, he pressed his lips against the bare skin, "Mmm, be still…" One arm crossed England's chest, dragging him closer.

"Scot?! What are you doing?!" Leaning forward, England tried to get out of Scotland's grasp.

"Stop Artie. I'm not going ta do anythin'." Scotland consoled him, "I can show ye, I can be gentle." Tugging England back into his lap, he kissed his temple.

"Y… You're trying to feel me up!" Shifting uncomfortably, England pushed the hand at his waist away.

"I am not." Running his fingers up and down England's side, Scotland took a deep breath, "I have really underestimated my sex drive…" He quickly plopped England over on the couch and crossed his legs, "Ugh, I need ta calm down."

"Am I making you…?" Pausing, England swallowed, "H… Horny?"

"A little. I can handle it." Glancing over, Scotland rolled his shoulders, "Ye might want ta keep over there though."

"What if I don't?" England replied, lightly placing a hand on top of Scotland's.

"Are ye saying… Ye want me?" Scotland asked, surprised.

"Well…" Shyly looking into Scotland's eyes, England whispered, "Yes, maybe a little." Scotland instantly hugged him to his chest.

"Oh, Artie! You're goin' ta let me have ye?" He asked excitedly, squeezing him.

"Hold on! I have some rules first!" To avoid being crushed, England resisted slightly, "Are you listening?"

"Aye." Scotland leaned back to look at him.

"I will allow hugs and kisses and I like to be cuddled, okay? But, there will be no touching and or violation of my body whatsoever, unless I give consent. Understand?" Scotland giggled at him, patting his head.

"Aye, I'll be good." Kissing England's forehead, Scotland ran a hand down his back, "You're so adorable, Arthur…"

"Er, thanks. I would prefer handsome. Adorable makes me feel… Feminine." Just then, England's stomach growled.

"Hungry, love?" Scotland laughed, "Why don't we go get us a snack?"

…


End file.
